


Seeking Solace

by SamuelJames



Category: Desperate Romantics
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-22
Updated: 2009-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:38:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred and Gabriel dealing with their grief</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeking Solace

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Seeking Solace  
> Pairing: Fred Walters/Dante Gabriel Rosetti  
> Rating: 15+  
> Summary: Fred and Gabriel dealing with their grief  
> Notes: Prompt was Desperate Romantics, Fred/Gabriel, mourning.  
> Spoilers: For last episode of Desperate Romantics  
> Disclaimer: Desperate Romantics is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Gabriel for all his lies loves his friends. I know this to be true. I have seen his guilt and seen his tears but at times it maddens me to see how quickly he has forgotten Lizzie. I would have loved her but I gave my allegiance to Gabriel. It amazes me at times how much charm he possesses. Hunt and Milais were kind of course but Hunt is now so engrossed in his work and Milais cannot help but show his happiness. His marriage to Effy has inspired him to great work.

So it falls to me, ever loyal Fred to escort Rossetti home. I have seen him take drink countless times but now as he sways and I try to support him he spouts a manic stream of thoughts about Lizzie and how he loved her. He blames himself and not two minutes later speaks of this weakness that must have always been within her. If I were a stronger character I would challenge him but I don’t. By the time I get him home he’s crying. I sit with him and cry too. He looks at me, finally acknowledging my own grief for Lizzie. I have not the happy memories he does to console myself with.

He wipes away my tears and kisses me. I am as usual dear sweet Fred to him. I have worshipped him for so long and I kiss him back finally feeling wanted. We fall back onto the bed and I kiss him again, feeling his tongue against mine. I hold the back of his head as I kiss him and grab a handful of his hair hoping it will hurt him a little. He rolls us both over till we are lying side by side and he starts to touch me all over, grabbing at my shirt. I’m nervous but still I want this. He slides his hand inside my trousers and takes hold of my manhood. I do the same for him and soon we are kissing and stroking. I feel the sensation build and he wipes his hand on my trousers. A few more strokes from me and my hand needs cleaning. He doesn’t say anything just kisses my hair and falls asleep. Should I stay or go? Deciding to stay I lie next to him. For the first time since the funeral it hurts a little less.


End file.
